<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Figuring Stuff Out by Book_Mage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564571">Figuring Stuff Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Mage/pseuds/Book_Mage'>Book_Mage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Violet Lynx [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sabrina Raincomprix-centric, Tiger Sabrina Raincomprix, adrien and marinette attempt to navigate their relationship, roaar tries her best to help, sabrina realizes chloe isn't an amazing person, this got kinda angsty whoops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Mage/pseuds/Book_Mage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now the Holder of the Tiger Miraculous, Sabrina attempts to figure out what she needs to do to be a hero, and encounters a couple uncomfortable truths about the way. Namely, her relationship with Chloe. With the help of Roaar, a new heroine is born.</p><p>Meanwhile, Adrien and Marinette try to figure out how to navigate their relationship now that they know who each other are. Plagg finds it hilarious. Tikki tries to keep him in line. Fu is very tired of the concept that is awkward teen love. They'll figure it out somehow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Sabrina Raincomprix, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Sabrina Raincomprix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Violet Lynx [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Figuring Stuff Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Firstly, thanks so much for all the kind comments and kudos left on the last part! I didn't expect it to get as feedback as I did, and I'm really grateful! I've been a fan of Miraculous Ladybug for awhile (since around 2017-ish?) and it was the first fic I published in the fandom. I hope you guys enjoy this next installment!</p><p>One quick thing too: I forget to mention this last time, but this AU takes place mid-season three, just after Ryuko. This is mainly because of Miracle Queen. Not to rag on it or anything, but everything will just be a lot easier if it takes place before it, mainly due to what happens in that episode.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Sabrina shut the wooden door behind them, Adrien and Marinette turned back to Master Fu.</p><p>"So, uh, Master, how is this going to work?" Adrien said awkwardly.</p><p>"Sabrina will join you two at akuma attacks," Fu said. "She'll be tasked with trying to discover Hawkmoth's identity. Seeing how she discovered both of yours, I'm sure she'll be competent in doing so."</p><p>Immediately, both Marinette and Adrien averted their gaze, looking anywhere but Master Fu's face. Marinette scratched her cheek, while Adrien suddenly looked very interested in the vase in the corner of the room.</p><p>"Meanwhile, I presume you two will need to adjust to knowing each other's identities, no?" Master Fu said. "Remember, the Ladybug and Cat must remain in balance with each other."</p><p>Marinette nodded. "We know Master Fu. All of this is just... so shocking.</p><p>Her eyes widened. "No offense Adrien! You're an amazing partner!"</p><p>"You're a great partner too Marinette," Adrien said. "I'm glad it's you under the mask."</p><p>Marinette blushed. Fu pressed his fingers to his forehead, mumbling something about teenagers and love. He got to his feet, nodding at Tikki and Plagg.</p><p>"Look after your Chosen," he said tiredly. "I'll give you four some time alone to figure this out."</p><p>Fu left the room, leaving Marinette, Adrien, and their kwamis alone to discuss the predicament they found themselves in.</p>
<hr/><p>In the heat of the moment, Marinette managed to keep herself together. First, she had to appear calm in front of Sabrina, then keep herself composed for Fu.</p><p>But now that she was alone with Adrien?</p><p>Oh, she was gonna lose it.</p><p>"So..." Marinette said lamely, having trouble finding the correct way to voice her panicked thoughts. "Chat Noir. You."</p><p>"Me," Adrien repeated. "You're Ladybug. Looking back, it makes a lot of sense."</p><p>Plagg flew into the air, cackling at the two flustered teenagers. "Oh, this is rich! Let me you, I've been waiting for this day to come ever since Dark Owl-"</p><p>"Plagg!" Tikki chastised. "Stop teasing them!"</p><p>"This is hilarious though!" Plagg said. "Think about it! Marinette likes Adrien! Chat Noir likes Ladybug! This was a steaming pot of drama waiting to happen!"</p><p>"Marinette likes me?" Adrien said, looking dumbfounded.</p><p>Plagg tapped Adrien's shoulder. "Look. Adrien. I love you, and you're an amazing Holder, but you're about as observant as a brick."</p><p>"Plagg! It's not our place to make comments on their love life!" Tikki said. Her voice dropped into a low whisper. <i> "Even if it was kind of ironic..." </i></p><p>"You had a crush on me the whole time?" Adrien said quietly.</p><p>Marinette let out an awkward laugh. "Yeah. That's uh- That's why I was always so weird around you. I know it's probably shocking, trying to reconcile me with <i> Ladybug... </i>"</p><p>"You were never weird!" Adrien said. "Marinette, I've always admired you. You're kind, and talented! Everyday, you always ask everyone if they're alright. You always go out of your way to aid akuma victims in and out of costume!</p><p>He shook his head. "I don't care if you're Ladybug or Marinette. My feelings are still the same."</p><p>"Ah." was all Marinette said.</p><p>Her body felt like it was made of mush, ready to sink into the floor at any moment. Her crush had been fighting beside her the entire time. Her crush had flirted with her on numerous occasions. She had picked up and flung her crush across Paris on a regular basis.</p><p>Her crush had just admitted that he deeply admired her.</p><p>Gulping, Marinette took a deep breath, and turned to Adrien. His facial expression was anxious, yet his words had been genuine.</p><p>Chat was flirty. However, Marinette had seen his kindness and compassion time and time again through their interactions for the months they had been heroes together. Truth be told, Marinette had wondered on occasions that had she not fallen head over heels for Adrien first, she might've been able to reciprocate Chat's feelings.</p><p>And Adrien was Adrien. Kind to a fault, and even if he was pacifistic, he knew how to easily diffuse a complicated situation. He was a literal ray of sunshine, always bringing joy to others.</p><p>"I like you too Adrien," Marinette said, surprised at how articulate her words were. "Whether it's Chat Noir or Adrien, my feelings are the same as well."</p><p>"For kwami's sake!" Plagg wheezed, looking ready to die. "Just <i> date </i> already!"</p><p>"PLAGG!"</p>
<hr/><p>Sabrina sat down at her desk, looking at the new panjas bracelet on her wrist. In it's deactivated form, it was a simple, silver bracelet with blue stones set in it. Regardless, it was one of the prettiest things she had ever seen, and it was now hers.</p><p>Sabrina looked down at her pocket, speaking softly. "You can come out Roaar. Dad likely won't be home for a bit."</p><p>Her pocket rustled, and the small kwami flew out. Roaar sat down on the desk, looking up at Sabrina. She smiled.</p><p>"It's always good to meet a new Holder!" Roaar hummed. "I haven't had one in a long time, you know. The Zodiac Miraculous don't get much use you know. Shame really. That box is stuffy."</p><p>"Oh," Sabrina said, unsure of how to respond. "Well, I'm Sabrina. I hope I do a good job as a hero."</p><p>Noticing the other girl's hesitation, Roaar frowned. "Hey. Is something eating at you?"</p><p>"I'm just worried," Sabrina admitted. "I'm not sure what I thought would happen when I informed Ladybug and Chat that I knew their identities. I don't think I could be a great hero."</p><p>"That's just jitters," Roaar said. "A lot of people are like that at first. I've spoken to Ladybug a couple times during her training, you know? She had similar problems at first."</p><p>"Really?" Sabrina said.</p><p>Ladybug had always exuded an air of confidence. Sabrina had never guessed Ladybug would be like that under the mask. Then again, she also never guessed it'd be Marinette under the mask either.</p><p>"Trust me," Roaar said. "You'll grow into the role as time passes on. Just believe in yourself!"</p><p>Sabrina nodded. "I'll try. What's your power?"</p><p>"As Fu mentioned earlier, with my power 'Camouflage' you can become completely invisible!" Roaar hummed. "However, it lasts for a limited amount of time, so you've gotta be careful with it! After using the power, you have five minutes before your Miraculous deactivates automatically.</p><p>Roaar furrowed her brow. "Though, with enough training, you can apparently extend the timer. Neither Ladybug or Chat Noir have reached that level yet though, so don't worry about that at the moment. First and foremost, you'll probably need to practice your power."</p><p>"That makes sense," Sabrina agreed. "What's the best way to use my power?"</p><p>"I don't know," Roaar said, shrugging. "There's many ways it can be used. You were once an akuma who could become invisible, no?"</p><p>Sabrina frowned. Truthfully, she didn't recall a single moment of the time she was akumatized into Vanisher. The only thing she remembered was being remarkably upset at Chloe, and then Ladybug comforting her after the akuma was purified. Maybe she could pull up old footage of the attack...</p><p>"I suppose I could grab the akumatized object off the person," Sabrina said cautiously. "Or incapacitate them while Ladybug purifies the akuma."</p><p>Roaar nodded encouragingly, and Sabrina turned her gaze downwards. She still had another mission on her hands as well: discover who Hawkmoth was. How was she going to tackle that one?</p><p>"Well, how did you figure out Ladybug and Chat Noir's identity?" Roaar said. With a jolt, Sabrina realized that she unintentionally voiced her thoughts aloud.</p><p>"I saw them de-transform by pure chance." Sabrina admitted.</p><p>Roaar shot a look at the packed manila file on the desk next to her, and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"I like to be thorough," Sabrina said sheepishly. "That's all from collecting video footage and pictures..."</p><p>She trailed off, her eyes widening. Roaar gave her a grin.</p><p>"There's your starting point."</p>
<hr/><p>The next day, Sabrina entered the classroom, nervously rubbing the blue stones on her bracelet. Roaar was safely hidden in her skirt pocket again, but that didn't mean that Sabrina wasn't worried that she'd somehow expose herself.</p><p>Absentmindedly, Sabrina began to walk to her usual spot beside Chloe. The classroom was empty, save for herself. Punctuality had been hammered into her since her youth, and Sabrina always came to school early because of that.</p><p>"Sabrina!"</p><p>Adrien's cheerful voice cut through the air, and Sabrina whipped around to see the blond boy running up to her. His expression was bright, and he appeared the paragon of innocence.</p><p>It was disconcerting really, at how Adrien could act so easily casual when she knew who he was. It made Sabrina wonder what else he could hide behind his innocent demeanor. Chat Noir was a stark difference from the boy Chloe flirted with everyday.</p><p>"How was last night?" he asked brightly.</p><p>"It was good," Sabrina stuttered, her grip on her bag tightening. "Did you and Marinette work things out?"</p><p>"Oh, uh, mostly!" Adrien said, a goofy smile overtaking his face. "Marinette and I decided to start things off slow, you know? Get to know each other better on both sides of the mask."</p><p>Sabrina nodded. Made sense. To her surprise, Adrien continued to ramble on.</p><p>"And I've been thinking about it too," Adrien said. "I'd like to get to know you better too. I mean, you and Chloe hang out a lot, but we've never really had a chance to seriously talk to each other. Marinette agreed with me. She said that Chloe was-</p><p>He shook his head, likely realizing he was losing track of the conversation. Adrien pulled out a slip of paper, handing it to Sabrina. "Here's Marinette and I's phone numbers."</p><p>"Oh!" Sabrina stuttered, taking the slip of paper. She quickly stuffed it into her bag. "Thanks Adrien. I really appreciate you and Marinette doing all of this. I mean, I ended up accidentally exposing you two to each other!"</p><p>"Don't worry about it," Adrien said. "What's done is done. There's no going back and changing the past.</p><p>He paused, and scratched his head. "That is, unless you're Bunnyx..."</p><p>Now confused, Sabrina decided against questioning that matter. She loosely remembered Bunnyx from that one akuma attack, but what was that about time-traveling? Just another thing on her ever-growing list of things to look deeper into someday.</p><p>Her fellow classmates were beginning to file into the classroom, and Sabrina took note of a couple curious glances thrown their way. Giving Adrien a small smile, Sabrina shouldered her bag.</p><p>"I should get to my seat," she said. "Class will be starting soon."</p><p>She quickly turned on her heel, and bustled over to her usual seat beside Chloe. Her heart felt giddy as she sat down, pulling out her binder. Adrien and Marinette wanted to get to know her better. Normally, she'd be content with only having Chloe as her friend, but circumstances had changed.</p><p>At the thought of Chloe, Sabrina's excitement waned slightly. How'd she explain this to her? Surely she'd take note of Sabrina's new bracelet. How would she feel about Sabrina branching out, and making friends with her sworn enemy and/or crush of all people? The nervousness from earlier swelled up in her, only exacerbated by the arrival of Chloe.</p><p>Chloe's heels clacked against the tile floor of the classroom, and she took her spot next to Sabrina. Chloe immediately pulled her compact mirror, touching up her lip gloss before class began.</p><p>"Hey Chloe!" Sabrina said. "How was last night?"</p><p>Chloe paused, her gaze turning to Sabrina. "It was fine." she said curtly.</p><p>Chloe's blue eyes trailed down to the panjas bracelet around Sabrina's wrist. Her expression tightened.</p><p>"Oh," she said slowly. "Is that a new bracelet?"</p><p>"Yes!" Sabrina said, ecstatic that she noticed. "I just bought it yesterday! What do you think?"</p><p>"It clashes with your hair," Chloe said bluntly, turning back to her compact. "I'd return it if I were you."</p><p>Sabrina wilted. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Marinette looking over at Sabrina, an incomprehensible expression on her face. It looked almost sad, with a hint of knowing. Sabrina quickly turned her gaze back to her desk, trying to quell her shaking lower lip.</p><p>For so long, she had trailed behind Chloe, hidden in the shadow cast by the constant spotlight on her only friend. Only now, Sabrina wasn't quite sure if that was what she still wanted. She had been used to the occasional jab about her looks, but to so bluntly insult her like that?</p><p>It hurt.</p>
<hr/><p>"What the hell was that girl's damage?!"</p><p>Sabrina glanced over at Roaar, who was currently kicking up a storm at her desk. The rest of the school day had gone as normal. During lunch, Marinette had made an attempt to join her, only to be shot down by Chloe. Sabrina had just looked down at her lunch bag, not saying a word.</p><p>"Chloe's just like that," Sabrina said. "I'm used to it."</p><p>Roaar shook her head. "Sabrina. I'm going to say this once girl. That Chloe treats you like her personal lapdog. You deserve so much better than that."</p><p>"She can be nice at times!" Sabrina protested.</p><p>"At times," Roaar repeated. "Look. Friends can have their spats. I've had plenty with other kwami's in my time. But the way Chloe treats you? That's messed up girl. Whatever you two are, it sure as hell isn't friends."</p><p>"She's the only person I'm close too," Sabrina said. "If I leave her, I don't know what I'll do."</p><p>"But you're not alone anymore!" Roaar said. "I'm here with you now. Ladybug and Chat Noir are with you now! Adrien gave you their phone numbers! Marinette tried to approach you at lunch! They both care about you Sabrina!"</p><p>"If they cared, why didn't they step in earlier?" Sabrina said.</p><p>Sadly, she already knew that answer. Sabrina had been content with her life as Chloe's underling. When Marinette did try to reach out to her back during the time with Evillustrator, she went running back to Chloe in the end. Adrien was busy with dozens of extracurriculars, and spent every last drop of his spare time with Nino and his other friends.</p><p>Sabrina was just another background character.</p><p>But still, they cared, and Sabrina knew that they wanted to become friends with her. Maybe it was time to take a step away from Chloe, and decide what she truly wanted to do. She wanted to become the Sabrina Raincomprix who could help everyone, not just Chloe. She would be a hero.</p><p>As if on cue, her phone buzzed, and Sabrina saw the logo of an akuma alert. Roaar noticed too, and grinned at Sabrina.</p><p>"Are you ready to go?" she asked.</p><p>"I am," Sabrina said. "Roaar, Stripes Out!"</p><p>Roaar soared into the bracelet, and there was a bright flash of light.</p><p>Sabrina looked down, seeing that she was dressed in a purple bodysuit with stripes covering her bodice and legs. Her sleeves were black, and striped bracers covered her forearms and hands. There was a grey sash tied around her waist, and black boots on her feet. The panjas bracelet was now purple, with a paw-print in the center jewel.</p><p>Sabrina quickly glanced at a nearby mirror to see her face. Her glasses were gone, replaced with a purple mask. Her hair was the same, though now there were black tiger ears poking out of her head, grey ribbons attached to them.</p><p>The gravity of the situation caught up to her, and Sabrina realized that she was about to go out and fight an akuma, alongside Paris' heroes. Her legs suddenly felt shaky, and her breathing quickened. Remembering Roaar's words from earlier, Sabrina forced herself to calm down, and she moved towards her window.</p><p>Making sure no one was looking (thank goodness it was getting dark), Sabrina slightly climbing out of her window, before swinging onto the rooftop. Already, she could see the works of the akuma. Dark green vines encircled the Eiffel Tower, before ending in a giant, pink blossom. Swallowing, Sabrina began to hop from roof to roof, marveling at how the Miraculous enhanced her mediocre physical abilities.</p><p>Soon, she touched down near the Eiffel Tower. Now closer, she could see Ladybug's silhouette swinging all over the tower, dodging attacks from the akuma. Chat was there too, using his pole to smack away any approaching vines.</p><p>The akuma herself sat stationary atop the peachy blossom, looking down at Ladybug and Chat Noir like a queen atop her throne. She was dressed in a simple white dress decorated with flowers, and she was barefoot. Vines wrapped around her entire body, and her eyes glowed an eerie green.</p><p>"Nice of you to drop in!" Chat said, landing in front of her. "The akuma's called Gaea. We think the akuma is in her brooch."</p><p>"Brooch?" Sabrina said, squinting. It was too far away to see from where she was standing, but she trusted Chat's judgement. "Alright. I guess I'll give it a try then. Camouflage!"</p><p>Her bracelet glowed, activating its power. Sabrina's entire form rippled, and completely faded into her surroundings. Sabrina squeaked, and Chat's eyes widened.</p><p>"Spooky." he said. "I'll tell Ladybug you're here, and we'll keep Gaea's attention."</p><p>He jumped off, using his pole to propel himself through the air. With a deep breath, Sabrina jumped off the rooftop.</p><p>She landed awkwardly on one of the vines, and Sabrina scrambled for purchase on the slippery surface. Gritting her teeth, Sabrina began to jump up the thorny vines, towards the top of the tower, where Gaea was waiting. Her invisibility gave her the upper hand, as Gaea failed to notice her.</p><p>Sabrina heard Ladybug shout something, and red ladybugs spiraled through the air, no doubt generating something that would help them defeat the akuma. Meanwhile, Chat was on the defensive, blocking attack after attack. Sabrina finally reached the top of the tower, where she tiptoed over to Gaea.</p><p>Gaea didn't notice her, instead commanding her vines to attack Ladybug and Chat Noir. Sabrina reached out, ready to grab Gaea's brooch when her bracelet suddenly beeped. Gaea's head whipped around, staring directly where Sabrina was.</p><p>"Hm?" she said sweetly. "Is someone there?"</p><p>That must've been her timer. How could she have been so careless? Sabrina quickly moved, aware of the sound it created. Gaea frowned.</p><p>"Someone is there," she said. "Why are you so afraid to show yourself? So long as you respect Earth, all will be fine."</p><p>Beginning to sweat nervously, Sabrina decided it was now or never. She dove towards Gaea, snatching the flower brooch from her chest. Gaea's expression changed from confusion to anger.</p><p>"You impudent child-!" she shouted. "How dare you!"</p><p>She thrust out her hands, a wave of thorns rising behind her. Sabrina gulped.</p><p>"Not so fast! Cataclysm!"</p><p>Chat jumped over the edge, landing on the blossom they were on. Chat slammed down one of his hands on the flower, causing it to blacken and crumble to dust.</p><p>"No! Not my flowers!" Gaea wailed.</p><p>With the flower crumbling, the ground beneath Sabrina disappeared. She screamed, realizing both her, Chat and Gaea were all now free-falling down the Eiffel Tower. For some reason, Chat grinned.</p><p>With a loud 'oof!' all three of them landed on a spotted net, which had been set beforehand by Ladybug. That must've been what her Lucky Charm was.</p><p>"You got the brooch?" Chat asked.</p><p>"Oh! I do!" Sabrina said.</p><p>She threw it as hard as she could onto the ground dozens of metres below them, where it smashed upon impact. It fluttered away, only to be snapped up by Ladybug's yo-yo. As the purified akuma flew away, Ladybug helped all of them get down.</p><p>Ladybug then grabbed the net, and threw it skyward, shouting, "Miraculous Ladybug!"</p><p>The same ladybugs from earlier swarmed the Eiffel Tower, removing any trace of the vines. Gaea got to her feet, looking dizzy.</p><p>"Did I get akumatized?" she said. "The last thing I remember is being mad that someone defaced the community garden..."</p><p>"It's all over now," Ladybug said gently. "Don't worry about it."</p><p>"If you want to figure out who did, why don't you try checking some of the security cameras?" Sabrina said. "They might be able to help."</p><p>"I suppose they would." Gaea said, looking thoughtful. "Thank you."</p><p>"I can take you home if you like." Chat offered. "Would you like that?"</p><p>At the prospect of swinging home with Chat, Gaea's face brightened. "I'd love that. Thank you Chat Noir!"</p><p>"Alright then! See you two later!" Chat said, giving Sabrina and Ladybug a wave goodbye. He grabbed Gaea, and they vaulted off.</p><p>As they left, Ladybug patted her on the shoulder, smiling. "You did great today, Sabrina. It seems Fu made a great decision."</p><p>"Oh, uh-!" Sabrina said, stuttering. She gave Ladybug a deep bow. "Thank you Ladybug! I'm glad for the opportunity!"</p><p>Ladybug laughed. "It's nothing, really."</p><p>A group of reporters came running up the tower, all holding their recording devices. Most went straight to Ladybug, and However, Alya ran up to Sabrina, a bright grin on her face.</p><p>"Hey girl, I haven't seen you before!" she said, holding up her phone. 'Who are you? Are you a new hero? I saw Ladybug talking with you afterwards. What does she think?"</p><p>Slightly overwhelmed by the bombardment of questions, Sabrina took a quick breath, before giving Alya a small smile.</p><p>"Yes, I am a new hero." Sabrina said. "I've been tasked by Ladybug and Chat Noir to help protect Paris."</p><p>Alya raised an eyebrow, a piqued look overtaking her facial features. "Oh! What's your name then? You look like a tiger..."</p><p>Sabrina paused for a second. In all the chaos, she had forgotten to choose a hero name for herself. Sending a quick look down at the violet garb she wore, a name floated through her mind.</p><p>"My name?" Sabrina said. "It's Violet Lynx."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And close!</p><p>I have legitimately no idea when this'll update next. I was somehow inspired enough to write and entire 3.6k chapter over the course of two days, which is a seldom occurrence. Ah well. I've got a general idea about where this'll go. We'll see if I have enough inspiration left in me to get it out soon.</p><p>Next time: Alya's interview is posted to the Ladyblog. Sabrina makes a choice regarding her friendship with Chloe. The temporary Miraculous Holders react to Violet Lynx being a mainstay.</p><p>Until next time!</p><p>- Book Mage</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>